Fight for the Heart, sequel to Fight for the Shard
by ShortySilly16
Summary: Kisha runs into Sesshomaru once again, will he try to kill her at first sight? or will things get in the way?


Kisha, I-Care-For-You Too,  
A Sesshomaru fan story.  
By Christina Peterson

Chap. 1, caught with out anything but our history.

I was bathing in the hot spring while I thought about what has happened in the time past. Two months ago I had helped Inuyasha and Kagome take back a shard of the shikon jewel from the powerful, yet very attractive, Sesshomaru. Only about three weeks later, I turned 18. I started to think how empty the hut was, even with Rain and my fox-cat demon, Vitalinie.  
Vitalinie is a lot like Kirara, as n a pet, and a best friend. She was found near the hut when she was young. It was during cold, and windy thunderstorm. We took care of her and insisted that she stay. Ever since, she has been by my side, warning me of danger, and keeping an eye on strangers that she doesn't trust.  
I started wondering where my cousin, Rain, was. I knew she went for food in the tiny town, which was a short distance from our little home. I relaxed and enjoyed the warmth of the hot spring. I could see the hut that we all lived in just past a few trees. We lived in the forest, away from the noise of the town. The hot spring near our home had a wall of rocks jolting up from the ground on one side. It was great for privacy from any perverts that may be around. AS for the opposite side, Vitalinie would usually keep a keen eye out for trespassers. Right now though she was with Rain getting supplies.  
I was suddenly ripped from my thoughts by loud crushing footsteps that came closer and closer.  
"What in the world?" I ask myself. I saw the trees bending and then crashing to the ground. A huge monstrous head was looming over the trees, and of which, it seemed to be slashing at something. I then realized something, The Demon was headed straight toward the hut!  
"Oh no. . ." I said in a whisper, dreading the worst, "Not the hut!" I said squeezing my eyes shut.  
The monster came closer, more trees being torn down, but what it was aiming at was, amazingly, Sesshomaru!  
"Epp! Not him!" I lowered myself into the water so only my nose and eyes were above the water level, hoping neither would see me.  
Suddenly I heard a crushing sound, and I felt my stomach sink. My eyes widened and I was stunned, the hut was crushed into nothing but a worthless pile of wood.  
'No, my…my home…" I mouthed. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, and then I dived under the warm water. I swam toward the other side of the hot spring, the open end of which the two demons were fighting.  
The water was about 2feet deep when I finally poked my head up out of the water. When I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was a flash of light, and then blood followed, splatting everywhere. Sesshomaru seemed to float down from the sky. He landed softly on the ground and then put Tokigen away in his usual way, even if he did have a new, seemingly permanent, arm. I couldn't help but think 'angel' with the way he drifted from the sky.  
"Wow..."was the only word I could get out, I'd forgotten that this was Sesshomaru I was talking about.  
Sesshomaru turned his head and looked straight at me, and started to walk toward me in a slow menacing way when he finally spoke.  
"You, your that human who stole the shard from me…" he said in a flat tone. I snapped from my daze and started to back in to the water once again, much like a frightened cat. "I wouldn't do that if I where you..." My eyes widened, thinking it was a threat. His eyes then shifted from my to the water behind me. I took a quick look back and saw the huge head from the dead demon in the spring!  
"Ekk! Ew! Gross!" I screamed as I crawled out and got up as fast as I could. I then felt the cold breeze on my body. I looked down and saw that I had No clothes on! Once again I let out an 'Epp!' I then immediately ran for cover behind a tree, which was behind where we were standing. As I ran I used my arms to cover myself as best I could.  
"I can't believe this is happening to me"  
"Hn, your telling me," Huh? Was he talking to me? My eyes widened with curiosity. "This demon came after me for no apparent reason, only a fool would go after Sesshomaru"  
"Uh, lord Sesshomaru?" I said trying not to sound too pathetic. He didn't answer, he just turned his head slightly in my direction, but not enough to actually see me any.  
"Is there any chance of you sparing me your wrath"  
"Killing such a weak mortal would be a waist of my time," he said in his usual tone. I hated to be called weak, but it was true. I was part demon, but only by a 6th. I didn't have any powers, I wasn't strong at all, unlike my cousin who could kick just about any ones butt ten times in 5 minutes, and that's when they're considered 'tuff'  
I spotted a towel that was left out on the clothesline to dry. Sesshomaru still had his back to me, so I took the opportunity to run to the next tree on my left, then another and another. I grabbed the white soft towel and wrapped it around myself, it might not have been much, but it was better then nothing.  
I felt relieved having Something covering my body. I held the towel with both hands tightly because of the cold wind. Sesshomaru then suddenly turned toward me, and stops as I believe he was going to say something, but before he even started to open his mouth, he looked at me and raised an eyebrow at me just slightly, but he still looked sophisticated as always.  
'Oh no, what's he thinking now??' I thought in my head. Suddenly a flash of light tan and black flew past me, landed a foot from me, and then immediately jumped in front of me. It was Vitalinie! She might only come to the middle of my thigh when she was sitting straight up but she had an untrusting and fierce attitude to make up for her size, especially when she's defending anything or anyone.  
She bared her teeth, growling and snarling at Sesshomaru. Of course he just glared at her for a moment like saying 'You think you can stand in my way?' I then heard hurried steps coming closer.  
"What's going on? I smelled blood and…" it was my cousin, Rain. She trailed off as she spotted Sesshomaru, and he had spotted her. A slight hint of aggravation crossed his face. "What are you doing here Sesshomaru?!" She said as she took a fighting stance.  
"Hn, my patience has worn thin…" he said turning his back to the three of us.  
"What think I'll be too much for ya??" Rain replied. Man what a time for her demon side to show. She was a half demon, me though, I'm only an 8th demon. I guess you could say we're really only half-cousins.  
"You'd best learn to hold that tongue, half-demon, and learn your place..." Sesshomaru replied harshly looking over his shoulder.  
All she did was growl slightly and glared at him with daggers shooting from her eyes, wishing that she could kill him, but I would too…I think.  
As she glared at him, he just turned his head and left on a little cloud in the air. I explained all that happened to my cousin and Vitalinie. Rain had dropped all the supplies when she saw Sesshomaru, so we picked them up.  
"Wow, our little home… gone…" she said slightly depressed.  
"Ya, I know, now what will we do?" I asked.  
"Hmm…I got it! Kouga! We can ask Kouga"  
"Huh? Kouga? Ask him what?" I asked confused.  
"Duh! Ask him if we can stay with him! We are both part wolf demon"  
"Ya, some more than others. All I got is a pink strip on each shoulder, and a blue crescent moon on my back." I said.  
"Oh lighten up, I'm sure Kouga won't care! Anyway, I like those stripes"  
"Oh stop it, you're just saying that…"I said crossing my arms.  
""So"  
"Right, lets go"  
"Oh no you don't!" Rain exclaimed as I started to take a step forward. "You got to get dress first, dimwit!" I had forgotten that all I had on was my towel. I looked down and blushed.  
"That would be a good idea." 'Man I'm such a blond' I thought. So I got dressed in my usual kimono and the three of us headed to Kougas, hoping for a place to stay. 


End file.
